La poursuite
by Ptitange99
Summary: Bones est prise en chasse par un assaillant qui ne la lâche pas ... traduction


_Hey people, juste la traduction d'une Oneshot que j'ai lu l'autre jour et qui m'a bien fait rire. J'attire donc votre attention sur le fait que cette fanfic n'est pas de moi, mais bien la traduction et l'interprétation des mots !  
La fic originale est « Hot Pursuit » de Goldpiece …  
Voilà amusez-vous bien … et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre parler de vous !!!_

* * *

Brennan jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et prit au dernier moment son virage. Son poursuivant était encore sur ses talons et commençait à la ratrapper. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un juron et commença à accélérer, essayant désespérément de creuser l'écart entre elle et lui. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait arriver quand Booth n'était pas avec elle ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle se faisait poursuivre quand il n'était pas là ?

Une nouvelle fois elle regarda derrière elle. Son poursuivant était juste derrière elle, tellement près que les parcs-chocs des véhicules se touchaient presque.

« Merde. »

Elle soupira et essaya une nouvelle fois d'accélérer. Ca ne servait à rien. La voiture derrière elle ne la lâchait pas et si elle accélérait encore, elle se cracherait au prochain tournant. Elle arriva à gérer le virage et regarda l'autre conducteur. Il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux et il continuait d'accélérer. Il prenait du plaisir … il prenait du plaisir à essayer de la faire sortir de la route.

Tempérance fit un écart, espérant repousser l'autre conducteur, mais il était trop fort. Elle laissa s'échapper un cri de frustration et essaya de s'écarter dans l'autre sens. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose qu'elle pourrait faire pour prendre de la distance sur lui. Une nouvelle fois elle jura … tout ce dont elle avait besoin sur le moment était de l'aide.

Soudainement, son mobile sonna. Un débat se créa dans sa tête, se demandant si elle devait décrocher tout en risquant de perdre le contrôle de son véhicule … elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait besoin d'aide, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour s'en sortir. Après avoir pris un virage, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le porta à son oreille tout en le retenant avec son épaule. Elle n'allait pas risquer de lâcher le volant trop longtemps.

« Brennan. »

« Bones … est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à le semer, Booth ! Il est juste derrière moi ! »

« Le semer ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

« Il va m'avoir ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour m'en sortir ? J'ai tout essayé mais il est sur mes talons. »

« Ok … en premier il faut que vous vous calmiez, la panique ne va pas vous aider ! »

« Ok … je suis calme. Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, je vous suggère de ralentir et de laisser Parker gagner. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de vous laisser faire une course de cart avec lui. »

« Mais c'est une course ! Je ne peux pas juste le laisser gagner ! »

« Bones, il a 5 ans. Vous êtes une adulte alors laissez gagner l'enfant ! Ca l'aidera à augmenter son estime. »

Tempérance soupira et pris le prochain virage bien plus lentement. Alors que Parker la dépassa dans son cart, il riait à pleine dent. Tempe regarda les damiers qui indiquaient la fin d'un des tours, fronçant les sourcils en passant à côté de Booth qui attendait sur le bord.

« Voilà, j'espère que vous êtes content. »

« Oh oui … mais je vous promets que je vous revaudrai votre fair-play »

« Ah oui … et comment ? »

« A votre avis ? »

Un million de pensées inappropriées traversèrent l'esprit de Tempe en une demi seconde, assez de temps pour qu'elle oublie de regarder la route. Quand elle vit un mur se rapprocher, elle hurla et tourna violemment son volant, manquant à quelque seconde près la collision.

« Hey doucement Bones … et n'allez pas vous imaginer des choses. Je voulais simplement dire que nous pourrions aller au stand de tir faire une petite compétition entre nous. »

« Si c'est pour que vous me demandiez de vous laissez gagner, vous pouvez toujours rêver ! »

« … »

« Booth ? … Allo ? »

Avec un soupire, elle remit son téléphone en poche. Après tout … elle avait encore une course à finir !


End file.
